irisusyndromefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyouko Irisu
__TOC__ Kyouko Irisu (入巣京子 Irisu Kyouko) is the main character of Irisu Syndrome!, overseeing the player's progress in the puzzle game. She is a university student. Relationships *Uuji - love interest *Ageha - rival, friend *Edo - acquaintance, friend Physical Appearance Kyouko is a girl of average height with pale skin and long white hair, with sidelocks that frame her face. She has dark red eyes and is rarely seen smiling, even around other people. She wears a large blue witch-like hat with a pink patch with visible stitches and a blue bow. Attached to this hat, also through sewing, are two tall, flopping, white bunny ears -- the one on her left having a yellow tip, as it has likely been torn or damaged. Her dress has pink princess sleeves with white cuffs at the elbows, a blue bow on her chest, and a bell-shaped blue skirt with ruffles at the hem and a large piece of pink and blue lattice-type pattern down the front-middle. Over this, Irisu wears what appears to be an open white button-up apron, also with buttons at the end and multi-colored patches. She notably wears one purple striped stocking that goes past the knee, and leaves the other leg bare. She also wears black shoes with blue bows and white ends. Personality How Irisu is portrayed to the player changes drastically depending on which version of the game (normal or Metsu) is being played. Her personality is somewhat adaptable depending on her goals and the situation, though it should be noticed that she is almost always outwardly shy. 'Normal Game' In the first game mode, Irisu is depicted as the omnipresent, ambiguous presence watching over the player. She comes across as unpredictable and violent, due to the nature of her reactions in the game-over screen -- getting a low enough score will make her cry, whereas getting 40,000 points or higher will give the player her "bloody" image. Not much is told about her personality from Irisu's own perspective, but rather the audience is left to guess this from how she appears to interact with the other three characters, which in itself proves unreliable and cryptic. At best, one can speculate that the contrast between her image on the main menu and those in-game evidences her violent and melancholy nature as being hidden under a childish persona. 'Metsu Mode' On the other hand, Metsu provides insight into Kyouko's past and much better material after which to base her personality. The backstory outlined in this mode leads one to the belief that because of her history of moving a lot growing up, Irisu became incapable of bonding with people and never found stability in interpersonal relationships. However, she does connect, at a young age, with the school's neglected rabbit -- whose company she prefers over that of her classmates. From this contact stems her obsession with rabbits, and once the rabbit is brutally killed, she becomes emotionally and mentally unstable. Due to her little speaking to her acquaintances, her feelings can only truly be known through her diary, which she uses as a conduit for her need of contact. She claims to be alone yet also feels undeserving of and surprised by such acknowledgement as Uuji's smile, suggesting possible family abuse or neglect when she was younger. On the other hand, she claims those around her are noisy and ignorant of her plight, and wishes "they would just die." Even with the one human she seems to like, Uuji, her outward expression of feelings is limited and she leaves their relationship to her own assertions and assumptions in her diary. Despite the fact she is later willing to kill for him, her emotional and mental stability still impede her from showing this interest for a long time. Despite the obstacles of her inward personality, she is willing to adapt to be with Uuji by trying to gain the trust of his friends, Ageha and Edo. She seems adverse to the idea, especially since she does it to later kill them, yet the dedication to change for Uuji perhaps evidences that he is the sole human figure of her trust and emotion and the one she relies on to maintain her sanity since the death of the school rabbit, feeling they connect over a hatred of cats -- one can theorize that if he were to leave her life, the mental consequences may be catastrophic. Trivia * Irisu is about 160cm (5'2") tall. She's fairly normal. * Her personal pronoun is "Watashi." * Her hobby is remembering both happy memories, and bad memories. * Her favorite food is chicken nuggets. Fan Speculation 'Mental Complications' It is easy to see how fans can assume that Kyouko has mental issues such as schizophrenia or a personality disorder. Though she does not speak in-game outside of her diary, it is obvious that something is unusual about her. In the bad ending, she falls for Uuji's plan -- ultimately murdering Uuji himself and the two others. The death of the rabbit in her childhood (also a deed executed by Uuji) possibly could have caused her to become unstable, murderous and overall insane. 'Possession' A darker theory is that Irisu is possessed by the spirit of U-tarou, the school rabbit that was beheaded. This theory has evidence as Irisu's "bloodied image" and the scribbled image you get at the 100,000 points event look alike: *Red eyes *Rabbit ears *Red and black colour schemes It is possible that Irisu killed Uuji as U-tarou wanted revenge, Ageha because Irisu considers her a "cat" and Edo because U-tarou has no value of human life. Category:Characters Category:Female